


Blue Summer

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer where Kagami encounters a strange boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami and Kuroko are kids in this fic.

As Kagami passed by the park, he saw a boy sitting quietly on the bench. The shade from the tree covered the boy, making it difficult to see what he looked like. However, those blue eyes shone, staring at him. The first thought that crossed his mind was,  _Who is he?_  He never saw someone who had light blue hair like this kid. The second was,  _Why is he looking at me?_

A bit disturbed yet curious, he didn’t attempt to approach and talk to him. His friends were probably at the street court already, waiting for him. So he hurried to his destination without looking back.

 

 

—

 

 

The last thing Kagami would do while passing the park was being chased by a dog, which unfortunately did happen. A lot. 

Panting heavily, he looked sideways to see if he had lost the beast. It was no easy feat but he managed anyway. Seeing nothing in sight, he let out a sigh a relief…until he realized that the ball he was holding a while ago was gone. He must have dropped it during the chase.

Seconds ticked as Kagami’s face paled.

That meant he had to look for it while avoiding the dog!

As much he get away from that place as much as possible, he couldn’t leave the ball behind. Groaning, he finally started his search while keeping a watchful eye.

 

 

—

 

 

Five minutes later, no such luck. Where the hell did the ball go?

“Here,” a voice said.

Kagami jumped so high he could probably reach a basketball hoop. Recovering from his almost heart attack, he gave the newcomer a good look.

Powder blue hair and eyes, pale skin, short in height. His small hands held the ball, offering it towards him.

“Here,” the boy repeated, pushing the ball more.

Kagami stared at the ball, before doing the same thing to the boy. He finally took the ball, mumbling his thanks. His eyes, however, couldn’t tear away at those bright orbs that looked somehow familiar. Was he the same kid from before?

An unexpected bark snapped him out of his trance.

_The dog!_

Sensing the great danger he was in, he turned to the boy, opening his mouth to say—But words got stuck, finding that no one was there.

At the moment, shivers crawled on his spine.

First was the dog, now a ghost?!

 

 

—

 

 

Kagami was starting to hate this park. Although passing through here was the fastest route to the street court, a dog would always chase after him—and if he were lucky, there would more than one of them. This time, it was a puppy—the most adorable white puppy with those round brown eyes. Though in his eyes, it was a three-headed monstrous watchdog from hell.

Getting tired with all the running, Kagami climbed the nearest tree. The puppy pawed the base, doing everything it could to bark at him.

He was safe for now but what now? Staying forever on this tree wasn’t an option. His friends might be wondering where he went off to.

“Excuse me…”

“Ha?” Confused where the voice came from, he turned a bit to the left and…

“Hello.”

The immediate result was a scream, before finally losing his balance and falling down. Fortunately, there was a bush below and broke his fall.

It just so happened that a boy was occupying the same branch that Kagami climbed onto. He peered down and asked, “Are you all right?”

No answer came because Kagami was busy being a stone while the puppy barked happily on top of him.

 

 

—

 

 

“It’s not going to bite you,” the boy assured, petting the puppy sitting on his lap.

Sitting at the far end of the bench, Kagami kept a wary eye at him. It was the same boy he saw days ago. It was hard not to remember with those bright blue eyes.

This kid was probably a ghost! And that terrified him more that dogs.

Ghosts could follow him no matter how far he ran and place a curse. After all, this one was on the tree and he didn’t notice him. No offense, but the kid didn’t look like he could climb one. He probably floated there. So escaping would be a problem. Not only that, it would anger the ghost, and he didn’t want that to happen.

Maybe he should close his eyes. This way, the ghost would go away. After moments of silence, his eyes open themselves and—

He squawked.  _He’s still here!_

“What are you doing?” the boy asked, his curious eyes boring onto him.

“N-Nothing!” Kagami answered, shaking his head a bit too fast to cause a headache.

The ghost boy continued to stare at him, then at the puppy, and back to Kagami. “You don’t like dogs?”

“Erm… A big one bit me some time ago,” Kagami answered hesitantly. “I don’t want the same thing to happen again.”

“But it’s cute.” And to prove his point, the boy held the dog up and carefully pushed it towards Kagami.

For the umpteenth time that day, Kagami screamed, scooting further to whatever available space on his side of the bench. “Don’t come near me!”

The screaming stopped when the boy settled the puppy back on his lap. Kagami, now a shaky mess, muttered a mantra of wanting to go home. A ghost with a puppy was a terrible combo attack on him.

“Taiga!” A shout from afar surprised him. Recognizing the voice, his face lit up.  _Tatsuya!_

“Where are you?” This time, he noticed a hint of worry. How long had he been here in the park? Not long after, shouts from his other friends followed, asking his whereabouts.

Kagami jumped down from the bench, ready to sprint to where his friends were. But then, he heard a whine from the puppy. Turning around, the boy still sat on the bench. He closed his mouth, crying internally.

He forgot about him!

_Quick, say something! But… what?_

Before he could formulate even a single word, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, feeling a weight on his back. “Taiga!” In an instant, his friends surrounded him, including his surrogate brother.

“What are you doing here?” Tatsuya asked.

“I was talking to—” His words died out.

The boy was gone, along with the puppy.

 

 

—

 

 

Summer had ended but Kagami always passed by the park, even if he would get chased by a dog in some occasions. He couldn’t help but ask:

Who was the boy? Was he a ghost or not?

These questions wouldn’t be answered as the boy never did appear to him again.


End file.
